


Swim Trunks

by quartetship



Series: Swim Trunks [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: At least a little..., Clothed Sex, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Crickets chirping and the ripple of pool water. Radio static and forgotten music quietly fading in and out. Soft sighs and muffled gasps echoing off plywood walls...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my last distraction before I finish the LR update, I swear.
> 
> This little piece of pool themed fun was inspired by some Lownly's tweets not long ago. Talking about slightly awkward teenage JeanMarco led me to this scenario. I think I just really like swimming pools...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Thanks as always for reading & for your comments & kudos. You're all the greatest. :)
> 
> UPDATE: Now with FABULOUS FAN ART by the incredible Gia! (theicarustheory) [LOOK AT THIS THING OF BEAUTY.](http://quartetship.tumblr.com/post/97903408714/theicarustheory-gotcha-posting-this-a)  
> \--

_Crickets chirping and the ripple of pool water. Radio static and forgotten music quietly fading in and out. Soft sighs and muffled gasps echoing off plywood walls._

Jean swallowed a shaky groan and pushed a hand through his soaked hair. Marco leaned down over him, braced on either side of Jean by trembling arms. How did they get here? How the hell did it come to this?

It wasn't supposed to be any different than any other night - the two of them hanging out and enjoying the last stretch of their freedom before school started again. They were going to be seniors, and it was time to start thinking about college and real life, but that night was just video games, pizza and water fights with pool noodles.

They had a ritual on evenings like this, when the heat was so oppressive that you could barely _move_ outside while the sun was up. As soon as night settled in they would strip down to their swim trunks, shuffling quietly out onto the deck that surrounded Jean's parents' pool so as not to keep said parents awake. They would swim and splash and sometimes just talk until their skin was wrinkled and their eyes heavy. And that night was supposed to be just like all the others.

Things didn't seem too terribly different when the topic trailed into comparing the ways their bodies had changed over their break from school. After all, Jean thought a lot about how tall he was - surely that was normal cause for conversation. He propped himself up on his toes to show off his height, Marco rolling his eyes behind him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm taller, Jean. I've grown like three inches this summer." He laughed the way he usually did when Jean was making an ass of himself and leaned back on his elbows against the metal wall of the pool.

Jean scowled at him. "You _wish_ , dude. We're the same height. Always have been."

"Right." Marco grinned, fingers threading behind his head. Jean slapped the water between them and huffed.

"Get over here and I'll prove it!" He stood as tall as he could manage, waving Marco over. Marco sighed but didn't let his smile fall as he ducked down into the water and swam the few strokes across the pool to where Jean stood.

When he stopped in front of Jean and rose from the water, it took Jean back a bit. Marco might not have been taller than him - at least by much - but his chest was broader and his arms more muscular than Jean remembered them being. Of course, he'd never really thought much about them before...

Marco stood, and Jean edged forward without thinking, until their toes overlapped on the bottom of the pool and their chests were almost flush. He laid a hand on top of his wet hair and slid it away, glowering when it bumped against Marco's forehead. Ignoring Marco's satisfied chuckle, he insisted that the surface under their feet was uneven, and pulled Marco around the pool by the wrists until he found a spot that he deemed level. When he pressed himself up to Marco for the second time, their feet tangled under the water and sent him toppling forward. Strong arms broke his fall, and Marco quickly stood him upright again, bracing him while he regained his footing. It wasn't weird having his hands clamped onto Marco's hips for support; at least not until the push of their hips together snagged at Jean's trunks.

He froze for a moment, suddenly acutely aware of the way their bodies were touching. Something warmer than the water around them prodded at his thigh, and the realization of what it was hit him along with a hard twitch of his cock. His breath hitched and he heard Marco gasp, going rigid with embarrassment as well.

"S-sorry," he stammered, releasing his hold on Jean's arms and stepping back. Before he could think better of it Jean grabbed his wrists again, pulling them back together as if to show him that he wasn't upset. He really wasn't sure how he felt - and the way the reflection of the moon on the water lit Marco's skin was doing nothing to help sort out his confusion - but he was absolutely _certain_ that anger wasn't part of it.

"It's ok," he said quickly, squeezing Marco's hands for lack of anything more reassuring to do. "It's - uh, I'm just kinda... _yeah_. Are you...?"

Why was he _talking_ about this? Why wasn't this the weirdest fucking thing on the planet? He'd always told Marco everything, but admitting to an awkward boner was a definite first...

Marco nodded, just barely. "Kind of, yeah. It's just - it's nothing." He looked away but Jean squeezed his hands again, massaging his thumbs roughly over Marco's wrists until he spoke again. "I don't know. It's probably... just because it's late, and you're shirtless and--"

Jean laughed and it chipped away at some of the tension. "We're in the pool, dork. Of course I'm shirtless. You are too." He pulled back just a little to look at him, to make his point. He ended up sidetracked by the way the water falling from Marco's wet hair traced paths down his arms and chest; he didn't realize he'd been so rapt in staring until Marco cleared his throat and shifted under his gaze. He turned his attention back to assuring him that everything was totally normal, although he wasn't sure he believed it himself. "We always swim at night, dude. Nothing new."

Marco sighed. "Yeah, but you look _different_ now. You... you got kinda hot. Kinda _really_ hot." He brought an arm up to hide his face as soon as the words left him, groaning into the crook of his elbow with embarrassment. "Sorry, that's weird. I know."

"Nah. I'm glad I got hot," Jean laughed. Marco lowered his arm just enough to look back at Jean, and it was really... _cute_. Jean was still laughing low in his throat when he whispered, "so did you"

Marco let his arm fall back into the water with a soft splash, eyebrows raising into the edges of his wet bangs. "Yeah?" It sounded hopeful, like maybe this wasn't the first time Marco had thought about something like this. That thought caused another involuntary reaction of Jean's dick, as well as his mouth as he answered Marco without pause for thought.

"Yeah."

They stood that way for a while - lukewarm water lapping at them, bodies touching from their feet to their chests - neither of them sure what should come next. Things had gotten way too weird, way too fast, but Jean couldn't bring himself to back away from him, despite the voice screaming in his head that he was jumping headlong into something he would _definitely_ regret. Marco laughed nervously and let his head drop forward to press against Jean's. It rocked his whole body forward, just a fraction, but enough to draw another soft gasp from him, and a barely restrained groan from Jean. On a reflex Jean's hand clasped hard at the back of Marco's neck to keep them from falling, and the move seemed to embolden Marco; his fingers moved back up to grip Jean's hips as he pressed a quick, reassuring kiss to the skin just beside his lips.

"Gotcha," he breathed, and Jean turned his face to bring their mouths together.

It was chaste, at first. Slow, soft kisses that warmed damp skin and sent shivers down to Jean's toes. But it didn't stay that way long. Marco slipped a hand up to his waist, curling it around Jean's middle to steady him as he walked them back toward the wall of the pool. The metal was cold against Jean's shoulders, and he jumped forward when he felt it, gasping into Marco's mouth as their lips parted and he wrapped both arms around his neck. He was already embarrassingly hard and grinding up into Marco's hip before they'd really even started, and he probably would've been more worried about humiliating himself if Marco hadn't been rolling his hips against Jean as well, humming as his tongue slid over Jean's bottom lip. He bit down there and sucked, and Jean was afraid he might fall again.

Rutting against each other as their kisses became less careful, the water around them began to slap at the sides of the pool, a tide created by their combined movement. Jean pulled Marco hard against him, trying to still them both but unable to control a sharp buck of his own hips when Marco threaded fingers into his hair and _pulled_. He bit down on the cool, exposed skin of his shoulder and threw a leg up to loop around his waist, desperate for more contact. He wasn't thinking about _later_ or _tomorrow_ , about Marco being his best friend or being a guy or anything else - he just needed more of that feeling. He rocked his hips upward again and let his head fall back on a gasp when he felt Marco's cock grind against his through their shorts.

"M-Marco, _shit_."

Marco attempted to muffle a whine, dragging his mouth down the side of Jean's neck. His breath was coming faster, sharper every time and Jean was suddenly extremely irritated that the splashing they were making was drowning out the soft sighs and gasps falling from Marco's lips. He turned his head to capture those lips again.

"I think we should get out of the water." It was whispered raggedly against Marco's mouth, a gentle push right behind the words as Jean tried to stop his head from spinning. He slid down the wall a little, and only then realized Marco had been holding him up.

"Yeah. Ok." Marco stared; he didn't exactly act like he cared to get out of the water, but his distant, flustered expression meant that he probably would've quickly agreed to whatever Jean had suggested. When Jean slid over to the pool ladder, he followed him without question.

Jean hurried up the ladder, cupping a hand over himself to try to keep his annoying erection in check. He didn't turn around to watch Marco slip from the water; he felt they at least owed each other the courtesy of not staring at the problems they'd created.

He briefly wondered if they should let go of what just happened - ignore it and chalk it up to some weird, hormonal teenage shit and move on. Marco was a few paces behind him, keeping his distance and probably thinking the same thing. Something about that bothered Jean. He wasn't sure why, but thinking about the fact that Marco had been pinning him hard against the pool wall moments before - and that he wasn't still that close - made Jean extremely aware of how chilled he felt with water beaded on every inch of his skin.

He headed straight for the small shed attached to the deck, where shelves held towels and pool chemicals made the tiny room inside reek of chlorine year round. The moon lit the deck behind him pretty well, but the shed was dark, and he poked his arm in searching for the string that dangled from the light.

"Lemme grab some towels. I - _damn it_. Hey... Marco?"

Marco came to stand behind him, voice still restrained. "Yeah?"

"Can you grab the light?" Jean pointed at the bulb fixed to a socket high on the wall. The string that usually hung from it to operate the light was broken, and Jean couldn't quite reach the bare fixture from where he stood.

"Sure," Marco obliged automatically, only stopping to look back at Jean and grin smugly when the bulb flickered on. "Told you I was taller."

Jean glared at him. "Shut up, asshole. Just take this." He tossed a towel at Marco and slung one over his own shoulders, loosening the tie on his shorts and letting them drop to the floor of the shed. The sound of a sharp inhale reminded him that he wasn't alone. He turned and found Marco looking back at him, his towel bunched in his fist in front of the shorts still loosely clinging to his hips. He seemed to realize Jean could see him with a start, shifting the towel to hide more of himself. Jean wrapped his own towel around his hips and forced himself to breathe. Dizzy under the sudden weight of Marco's stare, he stumbled backward to lean against the bare wall of the shed, his voice less than a whisper as he breathed, " _c'mere._ "

He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have said it, because Marco hesitated for a few seconds. But then he was hovering over him again, pressing Jean into the rough, unfinished surface of the wall as he leaned down on bent arms to touch their foreheads together.

Jean glanced up at him - dark eyes blown wide with uncertainty and the same needy feeling that Jean was fighting - and nodded. His throat was too tight to speak. Marco understood. He leaned down further and seized Jean's lips with his, and Jean wasn't sure which of them was shaking, but he hooked an arm around Marco's neck to steady them both.

Marco kissed him, hungrier and more forceful than before. He left one quivering arm propped beside Jean's head, raking the other down his side and sucking in a stuttering breath when his fingers brushed against the edge of Jean's towel. Jean thrust up into his hand, and Marco flattened his palm to rub along the bulge straining at the soft fabric. Jean bit his lip and nodded frantically, tightening his hold on Marco's neck.

Fingers fumbled with strings as both of them clawed at Marco's waistband; Marco sighed loudly into Jean's ear as the shorts finally slid from his waist. He draped the towel around himself haphazardly, Jean's eyes on him the entire time. When he reached down to palm at Marco's dick, he was greeted with a grateful moan and whispered curses.

" _Shhh,_ " Jean warned, licking along the shell of his ear. They both knew Jean's parents were inside - hopefully asleep - just a few yards behind them. It should've made him think twice, made him stop whatever was happening between them, and yet there they were, grinding desperately against each other in the dark, humid shed. Forcing himself to swallow the messy moans Marco was trying to pull out of him was far more arousing than it should've been. He crooked a leg up around Marco's back again and thrust against him hard.

Marco traced his free hand between their sweat slicked stomachs, dropping it to grab at Jean's cock through the towel. Jean mirrored him, and then they were leaning onto the wall, shaking and panting as they pumped each other sloppily. The angle was just a little off and they couldn't seem to find the right one, but thy couldn't be bothered to take their hands off of each other either, sucking and biting whatever skin they could reach to keep themselves quiet.

The bolts that held the thin wall in place creaked under the force of their thrusts, and Jean lifted his hips away from it and slammed them forward into Marco's. Hands slid down his back as Marco cupped his ass, balancing them both with a strong hold. He rutted against Jean, towel slipping as it snagged against the one Jean wore. When the cloth finally slipped away - and their cocks slid against each other, slicked with just enough precome to let painfully sensitive skin glide maddeningly - Jean cried out and swore at the contact.

"Fuck, that's s-so... oh, _god_."

It was Marco's turn to shush him, tugging at his ear between gritted teeth as he rolled their bodies together. The way Jean's name sounded on his lips was intoxicating, swirled with curses that he didn't even know Marco _knew_. He bucked into his fist once, then twice again before he felt tightness pulling at the muscles in his legs, locking them in place as his orgasm shook him. He heard a gasp, a low groan, and he wasn't sure which of them was whimpering but he could feel Marco coming too, splashing hot against the inside of his thigh. Jean clutched his shoulders hard and let his hips jerk through what was left of his release, his body finally going slack in Marco's still-strong arms. They stood that way for a few minutes, unmoving as Jean tried to right his breathing and Marco leaned them back against the wall. There didn't seem to be a right time for them to peel their bodies apart, and when they finally did, Jean knew whatever this had been was probably over, and if he hadn't been so blissed out from _coming all over his best friend_ , he might've been more upset about it.

"That, uh... _wow_." Marco stepped back, only touching Jean again to help him stand, and brace him as his trembling legs faltered under him. Jean looked up and nodded, dropping his eyes again quickly, but failing miserably to wipe away the grin that his orgasm had smeared across his face.

"Yeah. Wow." He wanted to throw his arms around Marco again, kiss him slower and better and _more_ , but that wasn't what friends did. If they _were_ even still friends after that. He was fairly sure he'd stomped all over the boundaries of their friendship already that night, but the way Marco's freckles disappeared into the blush still staining his cheeks and chest made it seem a little more worth it. They cleaned themselves off, and Jean's heart slammed in his chest every time he caught Marco stealing a sheepish glance at him.

They left their shorts in wet piles with the towels on the wooden floor, slinging fresh towels around themselves before creeping back into the quiet house. Jean could hear his dad snoring as soon as they were inside, relieved by the way the sound drowned out any possibility of hearing anything else. He and Marco hurried to his bedroom and dressed - not looking at each other, despite the fact that Marco's body was the _only_ thing on his mind - settling on Jean's double bed together, like always.

Jean passed Marco his spare controller, and they played video games, conversation forgone in favor of the occasional elbow jab and disappointed groan when Marco beat him yet again. They may have sat too close to each other, may have looked at each other a little too often, a little too long - but otherwise, everything between them was normal. Jean wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not, but at least it made things easier. They talked here and there, Marco teasing Jean about his swim trunks with the cheesy flames on the side, and Jean fighting the urge to remind him that it _didn't seem to bother him_ _earlier_. When they finally fell asleep, he talked himself out of throwing an arm around Marco, and settled for thinking about him instead, replaying the scenes from the pool until he was drunk on them. He rolled over, clamping a pillow between his legs to keep his thoughts to himself and drifted off to sleep, lulled by Marco breathing evenly behind him.

The next morning he woke up alone, Marco's belongings gone along with him. _Probably for the best,_ he thought, and wondered exactly how badly he'd fucked things up. He didn't call Marco for the handful of days remaining before school started. But that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about him...

\--

The first week of class was busy enough to keep them from having to talk about things, and it was all at once frustrating and the biggest relief of Jean's life. He still got to see Marco in the lunch room and halls - something he looked forward to a lot more than he was willing to let on - but their conversations were brief and shallow and didn't get anywhere near the awkwardness that had settled between them. He told himself it didn't bother him, that he didn't mind ignoring it. The way he jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder while he dug through his locker that Friday afternoon was purely coincidental, surely not related at all to the tension straining his nerves.

Marco stepped back and pulled his hand away, obviously a little startled as well. He shoved his hands in his pockets and nibbled at his bottom lip. Jean licked his own lips, thoughts of Marco's mouth pushing everything else from his mind. He heard his name, tumbling breathlessly from Marco as they pressed their bodies together in a dimly lit shed, and it wasn't until the voice was loud enough for half the hallway to hear that he realized they were still at school, and Marco _wasn't_ panting his name at all. Just repeating it, anxiously.

"Jean? You alright?"

Jean shook his head and dragged his hand down his face, groaning when he felt the skin there begin to prickle with the first hints of an embarrassed blush. Marco eyed him cautiously; he tried to smile convincingly.

"Yeah, man. Sorry; just spaced out." He looked up and down the hall quickly, realizing with a relieved sigh that no one was paying them a moment's attention. He closed his locker and leaned back against it, arms crossed. "What's up?"

Marco rocked back on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing a little too loudly. "It's ok. I just, uh... Did you understand the stuff from chemistry today?"

"Sure, yeah," Jean said without really hearing what he was asking about. "You need some help, or...?"

"If you don't mind," Marco mumbled. He leaned one arm against the lockers next to Jean, and Jean shuddered. Marco looked like he might back away, but he didn't, and Jean tried not to think about how good - how _familiar_ \- he looked propped on the lockers, hovering over him.

"I've got stuff going on tonight, but if you wanna... come by tomorrow, I'll be home." The grin that broke across Marco's face made Jean glad he didn't drop his eyes.

"That's great! I mean - that works great for me. Is there a certain time I should drop by?" Marco was rocking faster on his heels. "There's kind of a lot, and I don't wanna keep you busy for too long." His voice dwindled away as he finished his sentence, and Jean crossed his arms tighter to fight the urge to touch him comfortingly.

"Whenever is fine. I mean, don't worry about the time." Jean inhaled deeply, and breathed out the rest of his response quickly, before he could think better of it. "You can always stay over if you want, so we won't be rushed." He felt heat rising to his cheeks, and it didn't help that Marco bit his lips until they nearly disappeared at the suggestion. Jean tagged on a disclaimer, trying to keep his composure. "If you _want_ , that is."

"Yeah," Marco said brightly, but then must have thought better of seeming so eager, reining in his tone with a casual explanation and a shrug of his free arm."That would be more convenient. I'll just do that."

Jean smiled, and as soon as he let the corners of his lips begin to curl, they burst into a wide grin that he couldn't contain. "Awesome." He glanced down at the floor between them and kicked his shoe against Marco's, trying not to look as anxious and excites for the weekend as he already was. "Well, uh... see you tomorrow, then."

Marco nodded, and pushed himself off of the lockers. "See ya then," he smiled, and turned to leave, hands deep in his pocket again.

"Oh, and hey --" Jean called after him, laughing under his breath a little at the way Marco wheeled around on his heels to look back at him. Jean paused for a moment, considered how absolutely fucking _adorable_ the boy looking nervously back at him was, and decided to kick caution to the wind with a mischievous smirk.

"Bring your swim trunks."


End file.
